The Moment I Knew
by annieleexx
Summary: Autumn was the mistake of Mycroft Holmes. She goes to London to start a new life and explore the world. When she meets Jim Moriarty her life does a complete 180, now she will have to pick between this exciting new love or a family she hardly even knows. Is she willing to take a risk that might mean the end of her? MoriartyXOC.
1. Chp 1 - The Mistake

_AN: This is my first Sherlock fanfiction and I really hope people enjoy this! I explained it to my friend Brianna 'criminalsandtea' (she is an amazing writer, everyone should check out her stuff!) and she said this was a really good plot so I've decided to post the story. Please review, I love constructive criticism and it makes me want to do better!_

_Rated M: For sexual content, violence, and strong suggestive language. (None of that is in the first chapter)_

* * *

I hummed and tapped my finger against the railing of the seat on the tube. I just had got to London, well I was forced by my Mom, and I was still trying to figure out how to make my way to my Father's house. I was a mistake in their relationship; well my Father's words not my Mom's. She says I'm the light of her life, my Father barely knows I'm alive. He 'works' for British parliament but from what I have heard he practically runs it. Once I reached my stop I walked out onto the platform, being in London was almost as bad as living in Boston.

I groaned as people ran frantically around each other trying to catch their train in order to get where they need to be. I was dreading my destination; I did not want to be anywhere near my destination. I reached the outside world and I hailed a cab. I gave the man the address and he began to drive just as the rain began to pour on the streets. Everyone was so very prepared for the wet gloomy weather and all I brought was a light rain coat.

Once we arrived at the house I grabbed my bags from the trunk and ran to the door to hide from the fat rain drops beating down from the sky. I groaned and pulled off my hood, I reached up and knocked on the door. The house was huge; it resembled an old Victorian Mansion that was beautifully done. The door opened and a man was standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit, had a posh demeanor, stood tall and confident, and everything about him was clean and sharp. Butler.

"I'm here to see Mr. Holmes." I said as simple as it could be put, he gave me a slight nod as to signal me to come inside. I walked inside and sat my bags near the door before he began to lead me through the house. My Father had almost no clue that I was coming but my Mom and he did have a conversation about me coming to stay with him. He was obviously completely against it saying he was too busy working to have anytime for a complicated teenager girl. I'm 22; I wouldn't classify myself as a teenage girl anymore.

"Mr. Holmes is in a meeting and he shall be with you shortly." The butler said and his accent was very thick almost making it difficult to understand what he was saying but his hand signals made his words easier to understand. I took a seat in a crimson chair with gold accents; everything in the house was also Victorian to go along with the exterior. I saw a picture of my Father hung up on the wall and it made me want to vomit.

I'm very grateful that I look nothing like that man, I got all my looks from my Mom. I have long blonde curly hair and bright green eyes; he is the complete opposite of that. Also I have a very small frame but by no means very skinny, I have a lot of curves in my figure. I looked sweet and I could be sweet but that isn't my real personality. I'm a catty bitch who is always arguing with people, most of the time this happens is because people are just stupid and they lower everyone's IQ when they speak.

The door opened and three men came out, a man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his nose was also kind of big. Then another man with longish brown hair with pale blue eyes that resembled that of a cat with long limbs that went on for days. Then my Father walked himself out of the room, Mycroft Holmes. What my Mother ever saw in him was beyond me. He was rude, arrogant, fat, and all around egotistical, you could just see it in the way he walks. Pretending to stand tall and having to focus on doing it because it doesn't come natural to him, he had powdered sugar on his tie which means he probably is a closet eater, and he kept his chin high so he could look down on other people even though he was beneath everyone else because of his short and squatty stature.

All three men noticed me immediately and it's like they stopped and stared like they hadn't seen a female before. "What are you doing here Autumn?" Mycroft said and with every single word his voice cracked even more than the last. This made me chuckle underneath my breath because he lost all focus causing him to crack.

I stood up slowly and stood tall trying to show my dominance over him because that's how I saw him. "My Mom and I thought it would be a good thing for me to spend time with my Father for some time. So I came to see you and I hope you don't mind." I said softly while looking him straight in the eye.

"Daughter?" The man with the cat eyes shouted in shock, I can tell by the way he carries himself that doesn't happen very often.

"Yes, did he not tell you or am I another one of your dirty little secrets?" I scowled at Mycroft. Why would I think that he had somewhat of a heart, which was very foolish of me.

"It was none of your business Sherlock and I felt like you didn't have to know about this part of my life. But Autumn you cannot show up like this, it's rude and inconsiderate." His voice was full of venom and all I did was role my eyes.

"You always have to be in everyone else's business but no one knows yours. You're an idiot." Sherlock said and it made me smile. He was very correct about him being an idiot, one of the biggest.

"Sherlock, stop. Everyone has their reasons for not telling everyone everything." The man with the blonde hair said, I'm guessing Sherlock's boyfriend.

"So where's my room?" I asked getting tired of being the presences of the man I call my Father.

"You don't have one; we never got a chance to prepare. If you would have told me you that you were coming I would have put a room together for you but on such short notice we don't have anything." Mycroft said and I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to be anywhere near me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him either but I wouldn't just kick him out of my house that fast if he didn't have anywhere to go.

"She can stay with us," The man with blonde hair said, "My name is John, John Watson. It's very nice to meet you." He extended his hand this was the first sign of kindness I have received the whole time I have been in London.

"Yes she can." Sherlock said repeating John's words. I smiled softly at them and we all left Mycroft in the dust, John grabbed my bags on the way out the door. Sherlock and I got into the cab and then John closely followed. I sat facing the two of them and at first it was a bit awkward until John broke the ice.

"You're not from London and I assume you are from America, which part?" He asked trying to get to know me. Sherlock didn't ask any questions but he was listening closely for my answers.

"I'm from Boston but I moved around a lot when I was younger." I said softly, I was never much of a talker when it came to new people.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you but I don't want to intrude, I'll find a hotel to stay at or something." I said and Sherlock shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, we have enough space and John can sleep on the couch since he was the one who offered." Sherlock quipped at John even though he was talking to me. They were totally a couple; you could tell by the way they balanced each other out.

"Thank you so much, I promise I won't stay long! I don't want to extend my stay for too long." I said while laughing nervously, I was staying with people I didn't even know but Sherlock was my uncle and I could deduce that he wasn't a bad person or had bad intentions.

* * *

I left the night to go out by myself for dinner; I thought it would be a great idea to get used to the city. I stumbled upon a French restaurant that was beautiful. Everything looked so authentic and you could smell the fresh baked bread from the outside. My nose was immediately drawn to it, I sat at the bar and I looked over the menu. At 9:30 at night the only my body was craving was soup and some of their fresh baked bread.

I ordered the tomato soup and a wheat roll to go along with it. I sat at the counter playing with my phone trying to drowned out every other form of life, socializing in public places was not my strong suit. I always made a fool of myself by saying or doing something completely stupid. I was snapped out of my own little world when my food came, the soup was a bright red and it smelled delicious.

Before I was able to enjoy even one bite a man sat down next to me. The restaurant was almost completely empty but he chooses to take the chair next to mine. "I love this place, everything smells and tastes so good." He said and his Irish accent was thick.

He had dark shortish hair that you would just want to play with, eyes so dark and cunning that the color was nonexistent, you could see by the way he was relaxed in his chair that he thought he had complete control over the situation and it made him seem very egotistical. "I'm Jim, and who are you?" He asked looking deep into my eyes and I looked back into his. When I did it sent chills down my spine, there was just something about him that I couldn't understand. Something I should have understood from the beginning.


	2. Chp 2 - Another Little Game

_AN: I should probably say this is post Reichenbach fall, Sherlock has come back and he is settling back into everyday life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review because constructive criticism is something that helps me out a lot!_

_Rated M: For sexual content, violence, and strong suggestive language._

* * *

I turned back to the counter and stared at the soup that was placed in front of me. How was I supposed to reply to a complete stranger? That was always my trouble in crowds, over processing the situation and it made everyone feel very uncomfortable that it always took me so long to reply. "It does smell pretty good." I said trying to avoid conversation, my tone was distant and it clearly showed that I didn't want to talk but this man couldn't take a hint.

"It's the only place in the city where you can get such a nice, quiet atmosphere without anyone bothering you all the time." He said with a slight snicker in his voice. Everything he just said contradicted itself with his actions. If he enjoyed being alone and enjoyed peacefulness then why was he chatting it up with me, or at least trying to.

"Yeah, quite." I had a complete sarcastic tone; this is where my bitch comes in. Trying to get him to leave me alone was proving to be a difficult task even with my tone being filled with venom.

"I'm Jim and it's nice to meet someone with such a sarcastic personality." He mocked back at me and this made me smile wide. He wasn't ignorant to the situation, he was choosing to ignore my tone of voice.

"It's nice to meet you too and I'm Autumn." I replied back to him and then I looked back at him. Jim was wearing this cute slight smirk as if he accomplished a great task.

"I knew I would crack that shell of yours! So what's an American doing in London in the middle of spring?" He asked while resting his arms on the counter as this waiter dropped off his meal in front of him. He actually seemed intrigued to hear my answer and I won't lie, it's nice to have some attention.

"I'm here to see my Father. Why is an Irish man in London at all?" I asked and as he took a bite of his freshly baked ciabatta roll.

He swallowed his bit and began to explain "I live here, I moved a couple of years back. I moved mainly for business but somewhat for pleasure as well." He then began to tear up his roll into tiny pieces.

"What do you do then?" I asked and then I took a bite of my soup. I could feel the warm liquid in the back of my throat as I swallowed and it just made me feel cozy. It had been my first meal in two days; with the chaos of trying to get here I forgot to eat anything.

"I run a company, I help people try and obtain the things they want and try to do it as discreetly as possible. I'm in the business of keeping secrets and hidden desires, trying to get everyone what they want." He had the dark tone when describing his job but it was so mysterious that it just made me want to know more.

"What about you?" He asked before taking a bite of his bread that was dipped into his soup.

"I just got out of art school for fashion. I pretty much dress people and make sure they don't look fucked up." I snickered and this made him laugh as well.

"Like you, Westwood suit at a small French diner in the middle of the night. Either you had a very bad date or you just care about your appearance. But I can tell you care about your appearance because if you had a bad date then you wouldn't be talking to anyone, you would have got your meal to go. Also you are wearing a classic Rolex watch which means you have money, instead of buying stupid toys you invest in things that make you look more posh. Am I wrong?" I asked and this made a full sly smirk run across his lips.

"You're not wrong at all but how did you do know all of this?" He inquired.

"Let's just say I'm also in the business of having to find thing out about people without having to get to know them. It's called being anti-social, knowing a lot about psychology, and making very good educated guesses." I quipped back at him.

We just talked for the rest of this night and he was right, this place was peaceful and quite. We walked down to the main street to each hail a cab in order to get home. "I actually had a good time." I said as we reached the corner. We turned to each other and he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

I returned the hug and he whispered in my ear, "I had a good time as well." His Irish accent was making me swoon. After getting to know him more and more the less I knew about him. Some of the things he would say contradicted everything I had guessed about him, this made me want to know more about him.

We pulled away and he flailed his arm in order to get a cab. When one stopped we walked over and he opened the door for me. "How about lunch tomorrow? I know a very good Mediterranean place and I promise it won't disappoint." He asked while smiling softly at me.

"I'll see you at 1 o'clock sharp and don't be late." I said before shutting the door to the cab. I saw his now signature smirk on his lips as we drove away. Once the cabbie reached Baker St it was almost Midnight, we had been talking for so long I didn't even notice time fly by. I walked into the building and crept my way up the stairs trying not to wake Mrs. Hudson. I reached the apartment and the door was wide open, I walked inside and there was Sherlock and John in the living room. Sherlock's eyes were glued to the TV and John's to his laptop.

Sherlock looked up at me and asked, "Where have you been that kept you out until 1 am?" John's eyes fell upon me as well.

"I was eating at a café and I met a friend, we just lost track of time. I'm very sorry and I didn't mean to keep you all awake." I apologized.

"You didn't keep us up; we are usually up this late anyway. So don't worry about Sherlock and his attitude, he's just upset that there hasn't been any murders to solve lately." John said and then went back to typing on his computer.

"So is that what you do? You're a police officer?" I asked while sitting down on the couch.

"I would be repulsed to have such a title, no I just assist the stupid police in solving crimes. They wouldn't be able to do anything without my help." Sherlock scoffed.

Then a breaking news screen played across the TV screen and a woman was standing in front of what seemed to be any old apartment complex. Then she began to speak, _"I'm standing here in front of the scene of a gruesome murder. A young man the age of 23 was brutality attacked and then stabbed multiple times-" _Before we even saw the end of the broadcast Sherlock jumped from his seat and John was following right behind him. I got up from my seat and ran after the two.

We all got in a cab and Sherlock looked almost giddy, like he was excited that someone got murdered. "It's been a long time since he was able to solve any crimes." John said as Sherlock gazed out of the window.

"Was the crime rate really that low?" I asked and Sherlock turned his head and looked at me.

"No, I was gone for a long while. I wasn't able to do anything." He said and I nodded softly. There was way more to the story but in that moment I didn't feel like prying, he was the one who is allowing me to sleep in his home.

We arrived at the building and it was surrounded by police cars and yellow tape to keep everyone back from the crime scene. Sherlock just walked up and dipped himself underneath the tape with John closely following him, so I did the same thing and they let us all through. "Who the hell is she?" Some man with brown hair said. He was scraggly and didn't not care about his appearance that much, you could see by the bags underneath his eyes that he had just rolled out of bed and threw on the shirt from the day before, and I could tell this because it had lipstick stains up by the collar suggesting that he had a female friend over.

"She is none of your business Anderson, now shut up and go nag someone else. I don't need my IQ to be lowered by you." Sherlock quipped to him and it left Anderson in the dust without being able to come up with a reply fast enough.

We reached the apartment where the murder took place, we entered the living room and there was blood everywhere. You couldn't find one place that wasn't blood soaked, "How can one body produce so much blood?" I asked a question in which no one answered because it wasn't truly directed to anyone.

"He was stabbed 27 times in the abdomen and chest. All wounds consistent and done by the same weapon without hesitation but that isn't the worst part." A woman with dark curly brown hair said. Sherlock pushed passed her and I just looked at the body, all mangled and soaked in blood. I walked over at the body and started to look at the wounds, I could see that none of them were shallow and that they were all deep.

Then I noticed the pattern within the stab wounds, this wasn't personal someone just wanted someone to think that. The wounds were all done in a patterned manner; they were in rows of five with two stabbed wounds on top of the rows in the center. This was plotted, planned to happen the way it did. The blood on the walls, the position of the body, and even how the body was discovered by the victim's girlfriend. They wanted to inflict maximum pain.

"Autumn!" I heard John's voice shout from the other room. I got up and walked into the room, I saw a message written in blood on the wall.

"Don't leave my side, ok?" He asked and I nodded.

I looked back at the wall in which Sherlock was engulfed in and read the message, _'I'm part of your past, someone who was long gone, but now I'm back. Ready to play a game? –JM.'_

"That isn't possible." Sherlock muttered as he just kept rereading the message over and over again. For the first time he looked truly scared.


	3. Chp 3 - Princess

AN: This is kind of a longer chapter! You guys get to know Jim a bit more in this chapter and see how he manipulates both sides! I hope you all enjoy and please review!

Rated M: For sexual content, violence, and strong suggestive language.

* * *

"Who is JM?" I asked John as Sherlock stormed off after being baffled by the note. I don't see him as the type of man to be puzzled by anything. He had such anger and frustration written all over his face that it made me even more curious as to who this JM is.

"It started a couple months ago with this man named Jim Moriarty. He would kill innocent people so Sherlock would have murders to solve, a game if you can even call it that. He was put on trial but then found not guilty, everyone was outraged. Then Moriarty assumed the identity of an actor named Richard Brook, he told everyone Sherlock was a fake and that he had killed everyone himself. Moriarty told the people that Sherlock had hired him to assume the identity of Moriarty. Moriarty killed himself over a year ago and that day everyone thought Sherlock had done the same but in fact Sherlock had faked his death in order to get rid of Moriarty. I guess we were wrong." John's explanation was so heart felt and you could see it in his eyes that he had felt more pain than anyone else.

"That's terrible," I whispered as I saw Sherlock examining the body looking for clues, "What do we do in order to stop him?" I asked John.

Instead of John being able to answer Sherlock piped up and said, "This time Moriarty doesn't have an end goal, he just wants to toy with me. This will cause him to crack and crumble; when he does I will be there to finally stop him. And he will fall." Sherlock was so adamant about this that I believed it; even this Moriarty guy would believe his statement.

Something was still so unnerving when we left the building just as the sun was coming up but I was too tired to deduce and find the answer. John and Sherlock were heading to St Barts with the body and to analyze the evidence they had found and I was heading back to the flat in order to get some rest that I needed before my lunch date.

When I reached the flat the sun was beaming down on the Earth which made my eyes burn a bit from extreme tiredness. When I reached the flat I collapsed on the couch and without another word I was fast asleep, not even bothering to take off my shoes or my leather jacket.

* * *

When I awoke it was 11:30 and I managed to muster about 5 hours of sleep but that is what I usually run on for the day. I sat up on the couch and I heard some shuffling coming from the kitchen. I got up off the couch and went to investigate, when I saw John scrambling in the kitchen it made me feel relieved because I had remembered that I hadn't shut the door behind me.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he stirred some sugar into his tea. I nodded and rubbed my eyes completely oblivious as to the fact that I still had my makeup on from the day before.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked and he shook his head. With a short thank you I went into the bathroom and striped off all of my clothes. I took a quick shower but I sat underneath the warm running water for a bit longer than usual thinking about yesterdays events and how so many things managed to happen in one day.

I got of the shower and got dressed in a baby pink floral print dress. I dried my hair with a blow dryer and allowed my natural curls to hang loosely instead of making them tighter with a curling wand. I wore natural makeup with a bright red lip that had slowly been becoming a signature of mine. I walked out of the bathroom and Sherlock and John were talking in the kitchen.

Sherlock's head shot up and his eyes examined every part of me, closely looking for flaws or anything that he could pick at. "Who's the man that is joining you for lunch?" He asked and went back to looking into the microscope that was set in front of him.

"A friend that I met recently, why do you care?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of nude wedges.

"Well you seem to care an awful lot if you are going out of your way to get all dressed up like that." He scoffed and this made me laugh. This was a normal casual everyday look for me.

"You must rethink your last statement; this is actually a casual outfit for me." I said while twirling and my letting the bottom of my dress flare a little.

"But you don't deny that you care an awful lot about him." Sherlock quipped back to me.

"I don't really know as of right now my feeling are indifferent, I neither really like him or hate him." I said as I grabbed my purse from my luggage.

"Well you look beautiful and if you need anything just give me a ring." John shouted as I exited the flat. When I reached the bottom of the steps Mrs. Hudson gave ma sweet compliment and I was on my way. I hailed a cab and gave him directions to the restaurant that Jim said was oh so good. In that second I thought about how weird it was that I was going out with a man named Jim when one was haunting Sherlock but it could never be the same one.

I arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes early; I paid for the cab and entered the restaurant. The smell of the food immediately hit me and my nose filled with such amazing scents of different things. I went over to the bar and saw Jim sitting there playing with his phone. I walked up quietly behind him and whispered "Boo."

I heard him chuckle and he turned around in his chair, that devilish smile was breath taking and his lips were perfectly pink. He stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around my body, hugging me tightly. "So good to see you Autumn." He said as he pulled away from me, but to be honest I didn't want the hug to end. His cologne had such a wonderful smell, it reminded me of the fall and warm spices.

I gave him my sweetest smile and replied, "It's good to see you too." He gave me a sly smile before walking us over to a table. It was awkward for a few seconds sitting in the silence until Jim's phone rang and he excused himself from the table.

I sat their playing with my thumbs waiting for Jim to return and I saw he had left his wallet on the table so I decided to sneak a peek. Even though I knew he wasn't Jim Moriarty I knew my anxiety would get the better of me if I didn't make it official. When I opened the wallet there was his ID and it read _Jim Monroe. _I was right, but it was still a bit eerie that his initials were the same. I hurried up and put his wallet back on the table but then I found it very odd that he left it in the first place. A man as graceful as that shouldn't have ever left his wallet.

Jim returned to the table and began to apologize for the phone call, "It's alright, I understand! Business is very important." I said and he chuckled a bit.

"Yes it is, especially when you want to continue your business." He said with such a sweet, thick Irish accent, it reminded me of honey.

"So how is your day going so far?" I asked trying to start up a conversation, something I almost never did.

"It's going good but it's a lot better now that I get to see you," this made my cheeks become red hot and flushed. Just one sentence and I melted into a puddle, "How about you my love?" He asked.

"I had such long night, it was very chaotic." I said as the waiter dropped off our starter salads in front of us.

"Why so chaotic?" He asked.

"I was up helping my Uncle solve a case. I don't know if you've heard but I guess there was this murderer named Moriarty and my Uncle and he had their go arounds. He's back now but they thought he had died, suicide I guess." I said and he seemed very interested in this topic.

"I have heard of him, does this mean your Uncle is Sherlock Holmes?" He asked me and it felt kind of weird knowing that a lot of different people knew who my family was.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess he's a great detective." I chuckled a bit because after being around him all night it felt like that he was an idiot when detecting feelings and emotions. It was like watching him try to get himself out of a wet paper bag.

"That's very interesting; I didn't know he had much family." He said and I nodded in agreement. We talked for so long that by the time we were both done with our meals that a couple of hours had passed; it seems to be a reoccurring theme.

We had both decided to take a walk instead of hailing a cab since it was one of those rare occasions of the sun being out and it being nice and warm. We walked back to his flat hand in hand the whole time and getting to know each other. He was such a sweet interesting man and it made me feel like a dud being next to me.

We arrived at the street his flat was on but all that were on this street were tall buildings. We reached the building and I realized that this was a place where wealthy people lived. We got into the elevator and he pushed the penthouse button. "The penthouse?" I asked and I saw a sly smirk creep up on his face.

"Is that not good enough for you Princess?" He asked and I rolled my eyes playfully at him. When we reached the penthouse he had two guards standing by the door making sure that no intruders would bother him. I could tell by his line of work that he was an important man that held a lot of secrets; secrets that some people might want to stay hidden.

Before we entered the apartment Jim turned to a man and said, "Sebastian, get us some fresh fruit and some Champagne, we'll be out on the balcony." Sebastian had blonde hair that was freshly cut and slicked back from his eyes. His eyes were a bright in color and yet there were no emotions behind him. He was very reserved and followed his boss's orders.

We entered the suite and everything was so lavish, the pastel colors and beautiful artwork on the wall made the place almost seem like a museum. "Do you like it Princess?" He asked and I shot him a playful glare.

"It's beautiful." I whispered still a bit engulfed in the sights, examining every single piece of art.

"I thought you would." He said while grabbing my hand. He led us out to the _'balcony'_ which was huge, it was big enough to hold a pool and still have enough room to enjoy yourself. He turned on some music and I took a seat at the table and chairs he had set up.

He took seat next to me and Sebastian brought out the items that Jim had requested from him. Jim gave him a quick thank you and turned back to me. "Strawberries?" He asked and I nodded.

He put a small plate in front of me and dropped a few on it; he then grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped the cork. He poured us both a glass and sat mine down in front of me. "Thank you." I said and then sat back in my chair.

Jim sipped on his champagne before getting up from his seat and then dragged me with him. I giggled as he pulled me in close to his body, wrapping on arm around my back and intertwining our fingers with the other. We began to slowly sway back and forth, "So you have got rhythm as well then." He said jokingly, I had told him earlier about how clumsy I can be.

"At least one of us does." I said jokingly as Jim swayed a bit off beat to the current song. He scoffed sarcastically at this accusation; I giggled softly and then gave him a sweet smile.

"I think you have the brightest green eyes I have ever seen in my whole life." He whispered softly, I'm not even sure if I was intended to hear that. He was looking so deep into my eyes that I had no choice but to look back into his. I saw a fleck of amber in one of his and it very much so reminded me of his personality. So dark and mysterious until he smiled and it gave you a glint of happiness.

I was so focused on his eyes I barely had time to react to him leaning into my lips. I shut my eyes softly as his soft pink lips landed on mine and the warmth of his mouth was so overwhelming. He cupped my face with his hands and my stomach was in knots, I had never planned on feeling like this ever in my life but his made it was all too much for me.

I ran my hands through his short dark hair and he pulled my torso closer to his, I was afraid if he pulled us any closer together that he could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour. Our lips parted and I couldn't help but bit on my lower lip. My cheeks were flushed and I could see his were as well. "I hope you know now Princess that I'm going to share my kingdom with you." He whispered in my ear and in that moment I did feel like a Princess.

_But I should have known it was too good to be true._


End file.
